


When You Look Like That

by NatashaCole



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: Rob and Reader have been dating. A lot. Rob has remained such a gentleman; conversation, compliments, and kisses on the cheek. Reader knows he’s awkward and nervous, he can’t help that he’s moving so slow. So she decides to take matters into her own hands.





	When You Look Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe I need to chill on using songs as inspiration for fics, but this one came to me when I listened to When You Look Like That by Thomas Rhett (my new favorite song on repeat, it’s pretty sexy).
> 
> Anyway, here, have some borderline smut that I wrote super quick and didn’t edit.

_You were frustrated. You and Rob had been out exactly seven times. He had been brave enough to ask you out in the first place, and you happily agreed. It was no secret with anyone that you were very much into him. He was gorgeous, sweet, and sexy. You felt like the luckiest girl in the world since you had started going out with him._

_Yes, you had been on multiple dates, and he remained the eternal gentleman during every one of those dates. There had been deep conversation, lovely dinners, and; if you were lucky, hand holding and a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night. You adored how considerate and sweet he was with you. You found his awkwardness and insistence on being polite very sweet. However, this would be your eighth date. You didn’t want to come off as too pushy, but you were ready for more. You were into him and he was into you. By now, the slowness of your developing relationship was getting to you._

_When he asked if you would like to join him for drinks tonight, you agreed, making it a point to tell him that you had an early morning, so you only had time for one drink. He was still happy to have that one drink with you._

_Little did he know, you were teasing. You were also ready to tease him a little bit more tonight. You ignored your usual date night outfits as you got ready. Instead, you had decided to pull out all the stops as you slipped on the red dress that you had bought specifically for tonight. You admired yourself in the mirror, recalling that song he wrote that gave away the fact that his weakness is red. If he could resist this dress on you tonight, then maybe there really was no hope._

* * *

He let out an audible ‘Oh God’ when he saw her walk in. He almost had to do a double take, not fully convinced that it was her at first. When his brain caught up finally, and he knew damn well it was her, he stood from the table quickly to greet her.

She approached him, grinning mischievously, noticing right away that it just might be working.

“Y/N,” he choked out. He realized then that he might not be able to form actual words tonight. Not when she was looking like that. She said nothing, only smiled as he pulled her chair out for her to have a seat at the table.

Red. That’s all he saw at first. His weakness when it came to women, especially her. Then he noticed the way that dress fit her. That dress was tight, hugging every curve of her body, neckline cut dangerously low and nothing holding it on aside from those thin straps across her shoulders.  

She sat across from him now, staring right into him. He swallowed hard, suddenly uncomfortable. She had told him that she could only have one drink, but that dress was saying something else entirely.

He tried to hold it together best he could while they sat there. He reminded himself that he was still a gentleman and she was the type of girl you take things slowly with. But, with every laugh and smile she threw his way, he may have started thinking differently. She shot him a flirty wink at one point, and he let the thoughts he usually had about her take over.

He wanted nothing more than to go to her right now, slip his fingers under the straps of that dress, yank them off and peel that skin tight dress right off of her so he could do to her what he had dreamt about all too often. He felt guilty over these thoughts, considering that he hadn’t even kissed her yet.

Eventually, he realized that they had been sitting there for some time. She was on her third gin and tonic, even though she said she could only stay for one drink. She might be doing all of this on purpose.

* * *

_A couple hours, more conversation, and a few more gin and tonics later. You were definitely flirting hard, and you noticed that the man had turned into a stuttering mess. He was always nervous in general, but for some reason, his anxiety level was high tonight. You grinned at him, knowing damn well that your little plan was working. You had him where you wanted him, but had remained gentlemanly despite the fact that you kept pushing. You had to admit, you were impressed with how he was able to hold it together given the way he was eyeing you the whole time._

_You listened to him talk; occasionally reaching over to touch his hand, maybe purposely brushing your foot against his leg under the table, and giving him your best “I will if you will” smiles._

_“Why don’t you ask me to dance,” you asked._

_He nodded, moving quickly to stand and reaching for your hand. You could tell that he wanted to be smooth, actually ask you to dance, but he couldn’t form words. He had never been so nervous around you before._

* * *

He stood there as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close. He could only stand there, trying to decide on the best way to handle this. He thought about wrapping his arms around her, maybe letting his hands rest against the middle of her back, not weirdly high, and not too low; but then he remembered how low that dress was cut. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by having too much contact. He hesitated before settling on placing his hand on her hips where at least there was a thin bit of that red fabric covering her skin. It was awkward, like they were kids at a school dance and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He knew what he _wanted_ to do with his hands, but he respected her too much to even go there yet.

He tried so hard to play it cool, not wanting to let her in on what he was really thinking right now. He had always liked her, but right now, he wanted to have her. He gripped onto her hips, running a thumb against the soft fabric of that red dress. It would look so good in a heap on his bedroom floor. He bit his lip as the thought ran through his head and he attempted to push it away.

“Robbie,” she whispered, “we look like idiots with you holding me like this.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I don’t want to cross a line with you.”

“What?”

“I-it’s just that… I’m trying to be a gentleman here, but how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when you look like that?”

“That’s the whole point Robbie,” she grinned coyly, “you’re not supposed to.”

She moved a hand up, carding her fingers through his hair and the sensation sent a shiver down his spine.

“Oh god,” he muttered.

“Hold me,” she whispered as she leaned into him, her breath hot against his ear, “hold me like I know you want to.”

He slowly moved his hands from her hips, letting them rest against the small of her back, even more nervous now that he could feel her skin against his hands.

“Are we just going to stand here?” She grinned as she waited for him to move. Rob realized that he had finally been encouraged to get closer to her, but now that he had his arms wrapped around her, subconsciously running his fingers against the bare small of her back; he couldn’t bring himself to actually move. He gave himself a moment to get it together before he finally began to lead her in a dance. The slow song playing in the background seemed muffled by the racing thoughts in his head, and she watched him for a moment; still with that sly grin.

She leaned in closer, resting her head against his chest as she let her fingertips glide carelessly against the back of his neck. There was a lot of touching. She continued to caress his skin, sending electricity through his body; and he in turn allowed himself to touch her as well. It wasn’t until she pulled back to look at him, those eyes; knowing and waiting. Perhaps it was the fact that he had had a few drinks, or maybe it was the way she seemed to be encouraging him; but he had a sudden surge of bravery and he leaned into her, ghosting his lips against hers. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he still didn’t want to push it. She seemed to be taking the lead on this date.

She teased him for a moment, keeping her mouth dangerously close to his, but avoiding contact. She pulled her lips up into a cunning smirk as she ran her hands up to play in his hair again.

“I want to kiss you,” he muttered.

“Really?” She replied, looking at him incredulously.  

“Can I kiss you?”

“You can do whatever you want with me tonight.” Those words sent his heart racing. She definitely wanted him, and she wasn’t afraid to let that be known.

Without a second thought, Rob crashed his lips against hers and it seemed to catch her off guard, almost as if she didn’t expect him to actually do it. She took a moment to let it register before she was finally smiling against his lips, parting her own so that he could kiss her the way she wanted him to.

* * *

After a while, Rob was very much aware that he was making out with her right there on the dance-floor. He let his hands wander, tracing over every inch of her as he tasted her. People were probably definitely staring, but he didn’t care.

She pulled away suddenly, staring up at him. She looked completely gone.

“Let’s get out of here,” she breathed out, gripping onto his arm as they both tried to catch their breaths.

He nodded and she pressed her mouth to his again. It was a difficult thing, trying to get back to the table to gather their belongings so that they could leave when they couldn’t stop kissing and touching each other. Eventually, they began to work their way out the back door; her mouth working at his neck as he tried to walk her out of the bar. Even as they waited for their cab, she never stopped touching him, and god knows he wasn’t about to stop touching her.

“I’m liking this side of you,” she said coyly as she pressed herself against him. She found his neck with her lips, teasing the skin there and he gasped as the contact.

“I’m thinking you knew you’d bring it out,” he replied, hands now gripping tight on her hips as she kissed him.

“I know your weakness,” she teased, “I couldn’t help myself when all I’ve been thinking about is having your hands on me.”

Rob groaned, kissing her feverishly again.

When the cab finally arrived, they stumbled in, not losing contact with one another. The kissing becoming hotter and neither of them could stop.

“I think I left an open tab,” Rob suddenly muttered against her mouth.

“Should you go back and take care of that?”

“Fuck it, I’ll do it tomorrow,” he replied, knowing that he couldn’t go back in there when he had her here like this.

“Where should we go?” She asked, reminding him that they were in a cab with no real destination yet.

“Your place? My place? Anyplace. Fuck, I don’t care,” he growled as he found her lips again.


End file.
